Dark Days
by persianpoison
Summary: The war has been won, but no one is to rejoice. A new person, more dangerous than Voldemort has come. One question everyone asks is... What happened to Hermione over the summer?
1. Chapter 1

Dark Days

Chapter One:

The scarlet train billows smoke, indicating the near departure. As everyone files upon the train, no one smiles and hardly everyone bids farewell to their loved ones. Most have been lost in the war. Although it has been won, there is nothing to celebrate. All Death Eaters have survived and escaped. Most Order members and Aurors' lives were given up as a sacrifice for that.

Harry boards the train slowly, head drooping, shoulders sagging. Ron follows his movements with the same depression. Hermione however, walks on with her head held high and quick lively steps. Despite her actions to retain her dignity after what happened over the summer, the pain and agony still shows in her now dull brown eyes.

As the heroic, yet solemn trio walk down the corridors and pass the compartments, young faces press against the glass in order to catch a glimpse of those that have saved them. Finding one empty and secluded compartment, Harry slides open the door and allow his two friends to walk in before him. He sits down next to Ron and across from Hermione, but not before locking the door so that they can withhold the small amount of privacy the Daily Prophet has left them.

Silence fills the small space of room. Hermione sighs heavily and fingers the cut across her wrist absentmindedly. This does not go unnoticed.

"I thought you stopped." Harry says, but his voice is not much more than a whisper, having lost his ability to show emotion other than regret. Regret for having dragged so many into a war that has hardly been won.

"I tried, I swear I did, but the pain relieves me. After..." Her voice trails off like a leaf blowing in the wind. The once headstrong Hermione from minutes ago has left in memories of horror.

"You have to stop. That's what he wants you to do. Inflict pain upon yourself until your life will be taken away by your own actions." Ron has matured greatly. His point of view has become more enhanced, more observant, and much more understanding.

She simply nods in reply and traces the blade's outline once more, wincing. Silence returns, broken by a knock upon the glass door.

Harry waves his wand at the lock, thereby opening it, and raises his eyes to the frail figure before him.

A young woman, she looks malnourished, weak, and pale. It would surprise anyone who saw her if she had ever seen sunlight. Her auburn hair hangs long, thick, and straight bringing out the beauty it hones. She can be gorgeous if her dark brown eyes don't haunt everyone's view, bringing more anguish just from looking in them.

"Mind if I sit here?" Voice is quiet not one that is made to meet new people.

"No, you can." Hermione speaks with what she hopes sounds welcoming, but her words are shaky. This indicates that she is having another unpleasant flashback. As soon as she sees her eyes, Hermione lowers her own to her lap.

The strange girl takes her seat next to Hermione and looks into space, deep in thought. She begins biting her nails that are already short and jagged.

"What's your name?" Ron's hoarse voice asks. His eyes look at her though, drinking her appearance. It is no secret that he likes her.

"Sonya, Sonya Solva." She responds softly.

"I'm Ron Weasley; this is Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter." He points at each one in turn.

Sonya's brown eyes widen at Harry's name, but return to their half-dead look.

"Nice to meet you all." She says politely and looks down at her neatly folded hands.

Suddenly, someone barges in the room, two to be exact.

"Look, it's Golden Trio of Hogwarts! Oh, and what's this, a newcomer, and a beautiful one at that." A deep voice echoes about, and surprisingly, it doesn't belong to Malfoy.

Sonya looks up at the mention of her being beautiful, and smiles at the tall form of Blaise Zabini, something seemingly impossible of her to do.

"Hello _Sonya_." He purrs her name and bows, holding out a dark hand. She grasps it, lifts her self from the soft bench, and looks into his eyes.

"I see you've met our new friend Sonya." Draco Malfoy smirks at knowing something they don't.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks, rising, anger flashing within the depths of her eyes.

"We met Sonya over the summer, she's Blaise's girlfriend." Ron looks slightly crestfallen at this news.

Draco's eyes fall upon Hermione's arms. Taking in every detail, he mocks her. "How are your arms Granger? Shame that a single blade can disgrace such smooth skin. Don't you dare do it anymore, it smudges your beauty." Slowly running his hands up and down her arms, he smirks at the shiver she makes.

"Hands off Malfoy!" Harry yells for the first time in weeks. Obviously upset by what he was doing.

"Are you her boyfriend Potter?" Draco retorts. When Harry doesn't respond, he continues. "I thought not."

Placing a finger under her chin, he watches as Hermione recoils a bit. "Do you fear me?"

She whimpers.

"So, it's true than. Watch your back Granger, or you might experience the same torture you did over the summer." Whipping around, he strides out proudly while Blaise and Sonya follow with their hands joined.

Hermione falls on her seat like a rag doll and brings her knees to her chest. Tears slowly begin streaming down her face and her shoulders shake uncontrollably. Harry and Ron's anger dissipate and they join her on the bench, wrapping their arms around her.

"Shh, don't worry. He can't hurt you anymore." Harry comforts.

"How can you be sure?" She manages to choke out between sobs.

"Because we won't let him." Ron whispers, "We promise."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sounds of chatter that usually fills the hall, is non-existent. Not a peep, except for the occasional whisper of hellos. Professor McGonagall stands from her chair and raises her hands for silence, though it is hardly needed.

"Welcome new and old students. As you are all aware, the war has been won and light has prevailed. We shall commence with the sorting for now and then there will be more for me to say."

It went on as always, McGonagall calls names being before the tentative students sit on the three-legged stool. This time however, one more student is called up.

"Solva, Sonya!" The fragile girl walks up shyly, not seeming the type to be the girlfriend of a Zabini. She seems the same girl they first met on the train.

Setting her small figure on the stool, she allows the musty, ragged hat to be placed upon her auburn hair. The hat beings its mumbling, contemplating where she should be placed.

"Interesting. I've never seen anything like this before. You do not belong anywhere. An equal amount of everything. What's this? Your mind is intricate, brilliance races through you, but so does… cunning? Very strange, you don't seem like one to plot. Well, then again, I guess everyone has it in them. I believe your place is…

RAVENCLAW!"

Sonya walks towards the table swift as a deer, heat rising in her pale cheeks, embarrassed about what the hat said.

Professor McGonagall rises once more and lifts her goblet. "Now, I would like to announce the Heads. For Head Girl, there is Hermione Granger and for Head Boy, there is Draco Malfoy." Hermione's eyes widen considerably as she stands and fear flashes through her eyes. Malfoy however, stands confidently, and smirks once more, noticing her reaction. His eyes say 'Fear me' and she obliges. Professor McGonagall continues as they take their seats.

"Students, I believe that a toast is in order to those that have been lost and those that have fought. I just want to say thank you." Everyone raises their goblets and takes a sip from the pumpkin juice.

Dinner continues with little chatter between Harry, Ron, and Hermione seeing as how Hermione has not fully recovered from her scare. Her fork trembles as she brings it to her mouth. Her hand shakes all the while remembering something better left unsaid.

Then she begins doing the unthinkable. Lifting a steak knife, she brings it to her left wrist. About to make a cut when Harry and Ron aren't looking, but someone knocks it out of her hand from behind.

"I thought I told you not to do it anymore." Someone whispers in her ear. Seeing Harry and Ron's glares towards the area behind her, she turns slowly, afraid of what she might see.

"I'm glad that you have taken note of my presence, like before." Her eyes widen and she looks anywhere but in his face.

"Look at me, when I'm talking to you." His voice is low and dangerous. Hermione snaps her eyes immediately up to him.

"This is my last warning Granger." Smirking once more, he places a hand on the back of her neck and kisses her forehead.

"Au revoir pour maintenant ma fée verte." With, that he walks away, leaving an angry Harry and Ron, and a terrified Hermione.

**Authors Note: This is probably the darkest story I have ever written. "Au revoir pour maintenant ma fée verte." means "Goodbye for now my Green Fairy." In French. Hope that clears anything confusing up. Oh, Hermione is going to be focused on for the next chapter, but she is not the main character. Harry and Ron will get their own part too. Oh, and I realize that Hermione seems OOC, but after what happened (will be explained later) she went through a drastic change. I think it's obvious that Draco is involved.**

**Please read and review by clicking the pretty purple button: )**

**Oh, and I haven't forgotten Slytherin Ice Princess, it's just that I wrote this a long time ago, and it has been haunting me! Ahhh!**

**Check out my website **

h t t p / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / s h a d o w q u e e n 9 1 4 /

**Please visit:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Hermione walks timidly behind Professor Flitwick as Draco Malfoy walks along side her, smirking proudly. She hoped that the Professors would discover what a monster he is, but no such luck. They only see the mask he cleverly designed.

She feels his hand descend upon her shoulder, the pale skin clashing with the ebony black robes. Oh how she wants to move remove it, show that she isn't afraid. Unfortunately, that would be lying.

"Don't run away once we reach the common room, I need to speak to you." His voice is but a whisper, but it proves that he won't take no for an answer. Not like she would refuse…

_Someone help me, someone see through his mask of innocence… Please._

Her pleas mean nothing. All they do is create useless hope that shall be crushed in the near future.

His hand never leaves the accursed spot on her shoulder. It is a symbol of his control, how he can do whatever he wants, and she will not stop him for fear of herself. Gone is the kind, caring, and intelligent girl, leaving behind a scared young woman who has experienced more horrors than those of full-grown adults.

Hermione wants so desperately to regain the dignity she had the year before, when she was a true Gryffindor. Alas, there is no hope for her.

Silence hangs thick over the heads of the clueless Professor, the triumphant Slytherin, and the nightmare prone Gryffindor.

The small form of Professor Flitwick pauses in front of a portrait. The entrance to the common room most likely. It shows Hogwarts, portrayed in the scenery of rain, thunder, lightning, and the midnight skies. The war. It was like that during the war. Menacing and no longer filled with the comfort of a second home. Tears gleam in her eyes at the memories. Torture, death, and most of all shame. She is ashamed at the fact that she was kept in the hands of a cruel enemy during the climatic point of the summer. During the war, she was imprisoned in a small dungeon, while her friends and loved ones fought. Then there was _her_ the next Dark Lady. She was the leader of Draco, but gave him freedom to do whatever he wanted, gave him what he needed.

Hermione was of no use, helpless.

"This is where I leave you." The squeaky voice of Flitwick is a little duller now, no longer filled with the carefree days from her first year. He carries the appearance of a man much older than himself. So tired and weak.

Hermione smiles weakly while Draco nods.

"The password is of your choosing. Inside there will be a letter explaining your duties more clearly than I myself can. Goodbye." He turns on his small heel and walks away. Draco watches him until he has disappeared around a corner and then turns to Hermione.

"Now, do you have any say in the password?" He is testing her. Trying to uncover how obedient she is.

She shakes her head.

"Speak to me." He growls and she backs away slowly, finding that she is being prevented from going any further by the portrait, he advances.

"Speak. To. Me." He places his arms on either side of her, his silver eyes flash the same way they did over the summer, menacing, dangerous, and ruthless.

"N-no. I don't." She stutters and one lone tear slides down her cheek. Her eyes begin looking downward, but a burning glare causes her actions to cease.

He smirks again and strokes her cheek. "There's a girl." He turns away and towards the portrait. The password is terrible, filled with hatred, and memories. No, it's not prejudice, no it's not a memorial to the war, it's simply this:

"Cassandra."

88888888888888888888

In front of the fireplace sits Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Silence is what fills the air between them. They stick out numbly as their dormmates speak with enthusiasm, so clueless over what happened to Hermione. The trio tried so hard to convince everyone of Malfoy's actions, but everyone found it fantastic.

"_He switched sides during the war. He wouldn't harm Hermione."_

"_Draco's already proved himself good. I can't believe that you three of all people would let past grudges carry on."_

The same phrases repeated almost word for word by all. Even the Hufflepuffs find him innocent. Fools. He is far from it.

"Do you think she's alright?" Ginny asks quietly. They know nothing of what happened, but for it to scar her so meant something bad.

Harry wants to lie. Say she's safe, that no harm will come to her, but he cannot. "No. She's in danger and we have no ways to get in the common room. We don't even know where it is."

"How can someone be so cruel? I don't know what he did, but he obviously damaged her emotionally and physically. She is such a strong person; I can't believe the he of all people broke her." Tears swell in her eyes at these words. Hermione is Ginny's one close friend. They are so close that they share pain, but only to a certain point. She is oblivious to how much Hermione has experience… They all are.

88888888888888888888

Hermione stands awkwardly in the common room. Her eyes flicker from the hallway leading to her room, to the tall young man in front of her. He sees her actions and grasps her wrist tightly. The grip is so strong, that the pain is overwhelming. Her legs begin bending as she screams. Draco's lips form a smirk during her cries and tears. He relishes her pain, it is a treat, and it gives him a sense of power. She falls upon her knees and he releases his grip.

Upon the floor, she nurses her injured wrist, where a bruise begins forming. It hurts still and she looks up and into his eyes. She whimpers and he crouches before her.

"Shh… Don't stain your skin with tears, or a blade. It blemishes your beauty." He wipes a tear away with his thumb and she pulls away. Her confidence is returning. He can't have that.

"No. It gives me comfort, I need to." She whispers more to herself. More in reassurance than anything."

"Don't defy me. I own you _Hermione._ Cassandra gave me the Eye of the Black Panther for a reason. You have the strength to turn down the Imperius Curse, but this is your one weakness. I tell you to jump, you ask how high. It's that simple." He reaches in his cloak pocket and pulls out a black stone that has been smoothed over by rushing waters after years. It glints in the firelight, mocking her, daring her to say no once more.

A cry escapes her lips and she doubles over.

"Why me?" She asks to no one in particular.

"Because your perfect."

88888888888888888888

**Author's Note: Unusually short for me, but it _is_ above 1,000 words and is informative if you know where to look. I am mysterious, I am different, but you will never guess my stories. Never assume…**

**Queen of Serpents,**


End file.
